


I See You, Senpai!

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Drabble, Jock!Freddy, M/M, Oneshot, Spying, Yandere Highschool AU, Yandere!Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Lightning keeps an eye on his favorite person.





	I See You, Senpai!

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted my You WILL Love Me, Senpai fic because, I would rather write this as it comes to me in bits and pieces rather than a chaptered story.

God, he was so beautiful...His shimmering blue eyes, like sapphires...His tanned skin, like soft and silky sand...His hair, like spiky chocolate...Why was he so perfect? Why does he have to be the one that Lightning craved so badly?

Lightning was a nobody...Just a loner art student who had few friends and kept to himself often. But, he always kept an eye on his special somebody, even if he wasn't his special somebody, yet.

He was always watching him during gym class. No matter the activity, Lightning kept watch on him and anybody who hurt Freddy or attempted to...? They got added to 'The List' as Lightning called it.

Lightning sat at the back of the class during Math Class but could always see Freddy from his seat. If any of the girls next to Freddy tried flirt with him...? Lightning could hear it. He could easily...dispose of them.

At lunchtime, Lightning sat at table close enough to Freddy so that he could see him. Freddy was a bit of a lone wolf so, it was easy to avoid seeing too many people sitting with him. But, Lightning NEVER sat next to Freddy...Too risky...

Study Hall was the best. Lightning could read, doodle, or just straight up dote over the bear-eared man. It was...almost overwhelming how perfect he was.

English Class was simple. Lightning sat right behind him. He could easily smell the man's scent. A faint smell of roses and clean musk. Lightning was so close that if wanted to...he could cut off a few pieces of Freddy's gorgeous brown hair. And, he has...

After School, Lightning often watched Freddy at basketball practice. Freddy would always shower after practice and Lightning often watched the man from an unused storage closet that Lightning drilled a small hole through the wall. 

Or sometimes, Lightning would also shower and think about how perfect the man was...often getting too worked up about it... Sometimes, It was too difficult to not say anything.

"Hey...You're Lightning, right?" A deep voice asked.  
"Y-Yeah..." Lightning replied, spinning around, only clad in a towel.  
"Heh. I'm Freddy. I feel like we've never had a chance to talk despite having every class together..." Freddy chuckled, body still dripping wet from the shower, water trickling down his muscular chest.  
"Y-Yeah...It's c-crazy...Heheh..." Lightning responded, heart beating frantically.  
"Oh...hang on...Lemme change real quick...I want to give you something..." Freddy explained, drying his body off with the towel that was around his waist a moment ago as he slowly crept toward his locker.   
"O-O-Okay..." Lightning whispered, turning around to face his own locker, swiftly changing, obviously peeking at the man while he obliviously changed.

"Here..." Freddy chirped, handing the young boy a piece of paper. "It's my number...Text me and maybe we could hang out sometime."  
"S-Sure! Hang on...Here's mine..." Lightning giggled, grabbing a small notepad and scribbling it down.  
"Well, see you around!" Freddy farewelled, exiting the locker-room. Lightning sat down on the bench and let out a long, pent-up sigh.  
"HOW THE FUCK DID THAT JUST HAPPEN?!!?!" Lightning's mind screamed. But, he had his number by some sort of a miracle.


End file.
